1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation test system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiation system having a set of testing steps capable of reducing setup time and facilitating operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In aerospace industry, electronic components are often sent to outer spacer for a particular mission. Since these components may be bombarded by intense radiation in outer space for long periods, stringent radiation checks are required. For example, components used on satellites have to undergo intensive radiation testing. Those failing the radiation test are immediately discarded. For those that pass the radiation test, only the best component is selected.
The setup and maintenance of a radiation test field is expensive. Due to special shielding regulations, facilities within the testing field may not be modified at will. Most often than not, a test is carried out using original equipment within the testing field. Components to be tested are usually placed inside the radiation field connected to a nearby computer. All testing is controlled at a remote site through keyboards and monitors connected to the in-field computer by extension cables. In general, different test components may require different control interface and hence a different setup.
To protect people against hazardous radiation, personnel involved in radiation testing must be confined to the remote control center. Should any problem occur inside the radiation field, error rectification has to be delay until radiation has died down. However, testing time within a radiation test field is usually limited. For example, if three components each requiring 7 hours of continuous testing need to be tested in a day, actual time remaining for error detection and wire changing is minimal. In addition, the cost of operating a radiation test field is astronomical. Hence, slight increase in operational time may entail a huge monetary waste.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a radiation test system having a set of testing steps capable of reducing setup time and facilitating operation.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a radiation test system. The radiation test system is coupled to a radiation test field and a radiation controller. The radiation controller records flow of radiation particles and test results of a test component. The radiation controller also controls a radiation particle accelerator so that the test component is irradiated with a cyclically varying radiation beam. The radiation test system further includes a daughter board, a motherboard, a power source, a near-end monitor and a far-end monitor. The daughter board holds and makes electrical connections with the test component. The motherboard is coupled to the radiation controller. The motherboard houses and makes electrical connections with the daughter board. The power source provides necessary electrical power to the motherboard and the test component. The near-end monitor is connected to the motherboard via a short transmission cable. The far-end monitor is connected to the near-end monitor through a long transmission cable.
The radiation controller transmits irradiation signals to the motherboard and informs the motherboard about the irradiation period. The motherboard transmits error signals resulting from an overload current in the test component to the radiation controller and informs the radiation controller to stop radiation count. Bi-directional transmission between the motherboard and the radiation controller is achieved through an RS-232 interface. The near-end monitor triggers a testing program driving the motherboard such that current testing state is monitored and testing data are recorded. During a continuous irradiation cycle, the motherboard also transmits test data produced by the test components to the near-end monitor. The far-end monitor is capable of remotely controlling the near-end monitor so that irradiation test on the test component can be executed. Furthermore, the far-end monitor is capable of receiving test data submitted by the near-end monitor so that post-irradiation status of the test component can be gauged.
This invention also provides an alternative radiation test system. The radiation test system is coupled to a radiation test field and a radiation controller. The radiation controller records the flow of radiation particles and test results of a test component. The radiation controller also controls a radiation particle accelerator to produce a cyclically varying irradiation on the test component. The radiation test system further includes a daughter board, a transmission cable connector, a digital signal processor, a data buffer, a first address and control buffer, a decoder and universal asynchronous transceiver circuit, a power protection circuit and data latch, a second address and control buffer, a control buffer, a power supply, a near-end monitor and a far-end monitor.
The daughter board holds and makes electrical connections with the test component. The transmission cable connector is a connector with a short transmission cable. The digital signal processor is coupled to the transmission cable connector and driven by a test program to produce a test pattern. Test data produced by the test component is transmitted by the transmission cable connector. The data buffer is a data bus for isolating the digital signal processor and the daughter board. The data buffer also provides data bus signals for driving the digital signal processor. The first address and control buffer is an address and control signal bus for isolating the digital signal processor and the daughter board. The decoder and universal asynchronous transceiver circuit decodes data from the data bus signal so that control signals for controlling the test component is generated. The decoder and universal asynchronous transceiver circuit also receives irradiation signals produced by the radiation controller and outputs an error signal due to an overload current in the test component to the radiation controller. A bi-directional transmission of commands and test results is achieved via an RS-232 interface. The power protection circuit and data latch is coupled to the decoder and universal asynchronous transceiver circuit for providing power to the test component. When current load occurs in the test component, power to the test component is cut and a current overload signal is transmitted to the digital signal processor. In the meantime, data signals from the digital signal processor are latched so that necessary preset signals, reset signals, power-triggering signals and error signals are provided. The second address and control buffer is able to providing necessary signal to the digital signal processor for driving the decoder/general-purpose asynchronous transceiver circuit. The control buffer picks up control signals from the decoder and universal asynchronous transceiver circuit and transmits the signals to the daughter board. The power supplier provides power to various modules and the test component in the radiation test system. The near-end monitor is connected to the transmission cable connector via a short electrical cable. The near-end monitor is responsible for triggering and terminating test programs as well as monitoring and recording test status and test data of the test component. The far-end monitor is connected to the near-end monitor through a long electrical cable. The far-end monitor not only receives test status and data from the test component, but also controls the near-end monitor to initiate radiation test.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.